


Flooded

by Anonymous



Category: Final Fantasy VI
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-19 00:28:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29742216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Mobliz seems busier now.
Collections: Anonymous





	Flooded

**Author's Note:**

> [Prompt:](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/168256.html?thread=9898560) Any, any, [this haiku](https://www.poetryfoundation.org/poems/52353/the-snow-is-melting)
> 
> The snow is melting  
> and the village is flooded  
> with children.
> 
> I will deanon in due course.

Cyan frowns, the wrinkles in his forehead deepening. “It appears,” he says, “that there are more of them than before. I had thought there was only one couple here of childbearing age –”

“No,” says Terra, and she laughs. “They’re just livelier. Happier.”


End file.
